Desayuno con diamantes
by LolIsBack
Summary: Rachel tuvo el día de navidad, un verdadero desayuno con diamantes... su familia. "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction" FutureFic. Faberry, Brittanna, Klaine, etc.


**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction" disclaime: todo lo utilizado aqui petenece a sus autores, excepto los OC**

* * *

><p>La pequeña cogió el ramo de flores de papel y la bandeja, y se encaminó a la habitación de su madre. Josephine contaba en ese momento con ocho años de edad. La niña era altísima, con el pelo lacio de color negro, piel pálida, enormes ojos marrones y nariz igual que la de su madre, pero más pequeña debido a su edad. La chiquilla era de una belleza e inteligencia inigualables, con un gran corazón, divertida y cariñosa.<p>

Era el día de Navidad, y Jo lo único que quería era sorprender a su madre con aquel humilde desayuno que ella sola había preparado. Su abuela Shelby siempre le había dicho que debía esperar a que ella, o sus abuelos Hiram, Leroy o Burt, o sus otras abuelas, como Carole o Judy, llegaran. Pero Jo se sentía totalmente independiente, y tras casi una hora, ya había hecho un nutritivo desayuno vegano para su madre, Rachel.

La morena sabía que su padre, Finn, había muerto de muerte súbita cuando estaba en la universidad, a los diecinueve años de edad. Tras eso, había sido criada por su madre y los Nuevas Iniciativas, los mejores amigos de su madre. No fue hasta que ella no tuvo tres años, que Quinn y su madre se casaron. Desde entonces, vivía en Nueva York con Beth, su hermana; Quinn, su Madre (ella la había apodado así para fastidiarla y que su madre riera); y su mamá.

Le encantaba la navidad, pues toda la familia estaba junta. Los amigos de su madre, eran como sus tíos y tías, pues sus madres eran hijas únicas. El único tío "carnal" era Kurt, su tito favorito. Le encantaba en navidad jugar en las comidas familiares con su primos pequeños, Christina y Darren, y con el resto, como Álvaro y Heather, hijas de las Brittana; o Amber y Coraline; las gemelas de Samcedes; o ver a los nuevos niños de la familia que eran Mark y Noah, los más pequeños, hijos de Puck y su novia Selenne, de uno y dos años.

Subió cuidadosamente las escaleras, para encontrarse con su hermana y su Madre abrazadas a su madre. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda y las despertó a todas.

Tras eso, todas se incorporaron en la cama, y comieron hasta hartarse, viendo la nieve cubrir el suelo neoyorkino.

― Este es el mejor regalo que me podríais haber hecho. Beth con su dibujo, Quinn con su llegada sorpresa y Joshepine con este maravilloso desayuno ―declaró al borde de las lágrimas la castaña, mirando a su perfecta familia.

― Y aún hay más ―añadieron Shelby y Judy en el marco de la puerta. ―Tras la última gira, pensamos todos que, cuando volvieras, te sorprenderíamos con un desayuno con toda la familia, pero veo que esta enana se nos ha adelantado ―dijo Burt, entrando en la habitación, cogiendo en brazos a su nieta.

― ¡No soy una enana! ―se molestó Jo― y no me llaméis Josephine ―corrigió.

― Llamadla Phine, que pronunciado, es como decir Finn, y Finn era su padre ―sugirió Beth, sabiendo la adoración que su hermana le tenía a Finn.

* * *

><p>CHIIIIIII! FAMIYIAAAAAAA ―gritó eufórica Christina abalanzándose su tía Britt al verla entrar. Christina y Darren eran los últimos al llegar al no tener Blaine gomina, lo cual causó la historia en la casa Hummel-Anderson. Por eso tardaron más, llegando a las once de la mañana, cuando ya todos estaban en la mesa.<p>

Todos rieron, cantaron y bailaron aquel maravilloso. Mike y Britt demostraron porqué los famosos los querían en sus giras; Snixx salió a relucir rapeando; Artie anunció su gran noticia... todos estaban felices aquel día.

― Bueno, aquí está lo que he dicho antes que era importante ―informó el hombre. ―Julie... está embarazada ―completó con una enorme sonrisa, ganándose palmaditas en la espalda de parte de los hombres y abrazos de parte de las mujeres. Pero como no, faltaba el último regalo.

― Yo... yo quiero cantaros algo ―se animó Jo.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you, you yeah_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you,_

_You Baby_

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You, You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Al terminar, todos aplaudieron fuertemente,emocionados al ver que, de mayor, la voz de la pequeña, no iba a tener nada que envidiarle a nadie. Tenía lo mejor de Finn y Rachel, y en la manera de actuar, tenía la picardía de Santana y Quinn, la diveza de Mercedes y su madre, la frescura de Brittany y la alegría de Beth, que solía contagiarse.

Con aquella canción, todos se sentaron alrededor de la enorme chimenea de la casa Fabray-Berry. Esa, era la mejor navidad del mundo.


End file.
